Desfile de amor y muerte
by VVVE
Summary: Secuela de: Romance con el dios del engaño Loki. ¿Que puede hacer Loki cuando sólo se le presenta la miseria y la muerte? ¿Encontrará forma de reencontrarse con Valerie en el reino de los muertos? ¿O será que encuentre consuelo en Sygin, una joven diosa ansiosa por cumplir la profecia de un vidente? (Avengers y Thor: The dark world) (AU)
1. Detonante final de la libertad

**_Secuela de la historia: Romance con el dios del engaño Loki, de mi propia autoría. Aviso: Spoilers (Los Vengadores)_**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO I: Detonante final de la libertad<p>

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Crees que esta demencia terminara cuando seas rey?

Thor había golpeado a puñetazos a Loki cuando este se descuidó y atacó a Clint y Natasha. El acto de usar sus puños antes que a Mjölnir era una apelación a la cordura, al Loki que yacía bajo el dolor y la locura que impregnaba sus actos desde su llegada a Midgard.

-Es muy tarde. Ya nada lo detendrá _hermano_.

Para el dios del engaño aquellos golpes habían sido el detonante final de su libertad. La recuperación de su voluntad perdida ante Thanos después de la muerte de Valerie.

-¡No! Nosotros sí, juntos.

Loki empuño su daga y la estocó a un costado de su hermano. Sabía bien que un guerrero como Thor apenas y se inmutaría por aquel corte insignificante. Con dolor Loki observó cómo su hermano más que por la herida por decepción. Todo había salido como lo imaginó.

-Sentimental. – Alcanzó a mofarse antes de que la rabia se posesionará de Thor y lo tomará como un guiñapo para estrellarlo contra el suelo. El dios del trueno no comprendía como es que su hermano había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en Vanaheim. No lograba comprender porque había abandonado el cadáver de la mujer que decía amar. No entendía como se había aliado con los Chitauri y había retomado su odio contra Odín como para pretender apoderarse de un reino, y más que ese reino fuese Midgard, la cuna donde se concibió al vástago que Loki amaba y que no alcanzó a ver nacer. Thor no sabía que Loki podría fingir una traición y hasta una vida entera, pero jamás una lágrima.

A Loki mismo le costaba comprender todo lo que le había sucedido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, pero no podía ocuparse de ello en el momento. Debía de encontrar una manera de auténticamente terminar con la invasión al único lugar que podía llamar hogar.

Repasó brevemente sus opciones mientras sobrevolaba por las calles de Nueva York. Rogers estaba fatigado, aunque peleando en tierra. Stark no estaba a su alcance, y ningún vengador estaba cercano al teseracto. Además aún debía mantener la fachada; un error y su muerte sería inminente, y sin él, no habría esperanza de detener a los chitauris. No tuvo más remedio que ordenar al resto de las tropas atravesar el portal y rogar en silencio que se le concediera un milagro.

Súbitamente su milagro se le presentó en una pelirroja conocida que surcaba los cielos. Dirigió toda su atención en ella, en tratar de dirigirla con sus ataques a la torre de Stark. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella ya tenía el rumbo fijado y que sus ataques sólo la estaban deteniendo. En cuanto decidió parar el fuego y buscar una forma sutil de poner a su alcance su lanza, una flecha apuntó a su cuello. Con rapidez la detuvo a unos centímetros de su carne y volteó a buscar visualmente al arquero, pero la flecha explotó en sus manos, derribándolo contra la torre.

Aún no había pensado Loki en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento cuando escuchó el rugido familiar de la bestia verde a la que llamaban Hulk. ¿Acaso venía hacia él? El golpe contra la pared y contra el suelo le confirmó el ataque. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a él, un príncipe de Asgard?

-¡Oye ya basta! – Vociferó Loki mientras se ponía de pie. Al fin y al cabo, el orgullo real no podía ser eliminado de él. Había sido herido demasiado y en tantas formas que no podía permitir que su orgullo también fuese pisoteado.

-¡Todos están por debajo de mí! ¡Yo soy un dios criatura tonta! ¡Y no me va a intimidar una bes…!

Hulk no le permitió terminar sus palabras. Lo tomó de la pierna y comenzó a estrellarlo como su fuese una pluma. Una dos, tres, se detuvo un instante a observarlo, aún soportaba más, cuatro, cinco veces hasta dejarlo tendido contra el suelo. Loki permaneció sorprendido en el suelo, lastimado sí, pero de nada que le impidiese continuar peleando, pero dadas las circunstancias, un descanso era lo que necesitaba.

-Ugh… - Un pequeño quejido se le salió. ¡Qué bien se sentía poder hacerlo!

Estuvo un buen rato tendido hasta que quiso aquella bebida que el hombre de hierro le había ofrecido temprano. Comenzó a arrastrarse a las escaleras, para descubrir que quizá estaba un poco más lastimado de lo que suponía. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue abriéndose camino. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en el pent-house, se detuvo y volteó.

Había estado tan cansado que no se dio cuenta en que momento los seis vengadores subieron a confrontarlo directamente.

-Oye si no te molesta, ahora sí quiero ese trago. –dijo mirando directamente a Tony.

Stark sonrió débilmente mientras Thor y Clint lo tomaban de los brazos. De inmediato las fuerzas de SHIELD arribaron a la azotea. Rescataron a Selvig, y se llevaron a Loki. Thor le aseguró que lo alcanzaría después.

El plan improvisado de Loki había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio el primer capítulo de la secuela? Estoy intentando de que sea tan entendible como para los que leyeron Romance con el dios del engaño Loki, como para los que no lo han hecho.<p> 


	2. Las ruinas de tu alma

**Capítulo II: Las ruinas de tu alma**

Loki no permaneció prisionero de SHIELD más que un día. Había sido capturado a mediados del día y no supo de su hermano hasta casi al anochecer. Lo encerraron en una prisión de cristal idéntica a la anterior, pero reconoció que no era la misma donde ya lo habían retenido. Esta ocasión era diferente. Ningún agente intentó burlarse de él, ninguno lo vigilaba de frente, ninguno le dirigía la mirada. El silencio sepulcral se volvió común aquella velada, y ni el mismo Loki hizo intento alguno por liberarse de ellos ni de amedrentarlos.

Por primera vez no tenía fuerza para sonreír.

No es que Loki fuese un ser feliz, pero antes de Valerie constantemente se le podía ver reír solo por los pasillos por haber logrado burlarse de alguien, o por haberle hecho una travesura a Thor. Cuando ella llegó a su vida, ya no tuvo que fingir felicidad, ni sonreír únicamente por maldad, porque se gestó dentro de él una faceta inexistente y en el fondo muy anhelada. Pero todo eso había terminado ya.

Su mirada estaba fija en el vidrio, en los vestigios de su reflejo en él, cuando Thor arribó. Suponía que ya era de noche pero no había forma de que pudiese estar seguro.

-Temprano por la mañana regresaremos a Asgard. Los mortales han aceptado que sea nuestro padre quien decida tu castigo y que lo cumplas lejos de la tierra.

Loki asintió inexpresivamente solamente para darle a entender que lo escuchó.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó apenas sorprendido Loki mientras Thor entraba a su celda. Éste llevaba en la mano una pieza de metal.

-Te he traído un envío de padre. No está dispuesto a que le sigas haciendo honor a tu apodo de lengua de plata.

Loki tomó el metal en sus manos. Reconoció grabados en oro a los costados y supo que aquel era un trabajo manual. Se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo Odín lo tendría guardado en espera del día que lo usara. Inclusive llevaba una pequeña "L" mayúscula grabada, idéntica a la que se podía encontrar en todas sus piezas de armadura.

-Si un monstruo creen que soy, más vale que me asuma como tal.

Ante la sorpresa de Thor, Loki se colocó el bozal y lo selló con magia. Ya no les quedaba más que silencio, y el dios del trueno se retiró, no queriendo saber más de la escena. Aún le quedaban muchas dudas pero comenzaba a creer que realmente, aquel frente a él no era su hermano, sino el monstruo que todos siempre le advirtieron que era.

Esa noche Loki no pudo dormir ni un instante. Estaba aún lastimado, le costaba trabajo respirar y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido. Se cuestionaba que había sido del cadáver de su amada. ¿Le habrían dado un entierro apropiado? Las lágrimas no fluían por orgullo puro. No permitiría que nadie lo viese débil, que nadie le tuviese lastima. Necesitaba estar sólo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba llorar. Necesitaba un instante para convencerse de que la muerte no era una opción, al menos no hasta que Odín pagase todo lo que le había hecho.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, Thor cruzó la puerta junto con el doctor Banner y ambos lo escoltaron. En una mano el dios del trueno llevaba un cilindro con el teseracto. Los tres arribaron a una pequeña plaza dentro de Central Park, donde esperaban el resto de los vengadores. El dios del engaño escuchó como la pelirroja le mencionaba casualmente al arquero que Loki no traía esposas o ataduras. Fuera del bozal que portaba, no había nada que le impidiese huir. Pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y Thor estaba confiado en que aunque lo intentara, no llegaría lejos. Thor le extendió el cilindro ofreciéndole el agarre, y ambos lo giraron accionando el poder del teseracto que los llevó a Asgard.

Loki tenía que admitir de que podía respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar -Loki frente a Thor- hacia el palacio. En cuanto Loki tuvo oportunidad, se desvaneció frente a su hermano, quien de inmediato llamó a los guardias para que le ayudasen a buscar a Loki. Tuvo una corazonada así se dirigió al lago, y lo encontró ahí, de pie, observando el suelo, justo aquel lugar donde Valerie había muerto.

-No pudimos darle un funeral como el que se merecía. Tuve que…

Guardias interrumpieron a Loki quien estaba punto de romper las lágrimas. De inmediato caminó para no seguir escuchando a Thor y le mostró las manos a un soldado para que lo esposara, al igual que de los tobillos y la cintura. Dejo que lo arrastraran a los calabozos, y que lo encerraran. Thor, que los había acompañado todo el camino, le avisó que su juicio tomaría lugar en cuanto Odín lo considerase conveniente, y que mientras tanto permanecería encerrado. Los guardias lo volvieron a liberar de sus cadenas e intentaron quitarle sin éxito el bozal. Pronto se dieron por vencidos y lo lanzaron a la celda.

Lo primero que hizo Loki fue acercarse y darse cuenta del tipo de magia que habían usado. Había más encantamientos que los que en cualquier celda y supuso que estaba adecuada para contenerlo de usar su magia para escapar.

Terriblemente cansado se dejó caer en la cama mientras echaba andar una ilusión que lo hiciese parecer despierto y alerta. Necesitaba poder ocultarse, pensar y dormir. El sueño cayó antes de que cualquier pensamiento pudiese ser hilado.

_Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo. –Susurraba aquel niño de cabello oscuro a Loki. El niño llevaba una veladora en la mano, y era lo único que podía verse en la oscuridad._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Loki al niño mientras éste continuaba caminando. Hallándose totalmente a oscuras no le quedaba más remedio que seguirlo, pero cuando le faltaban unos pasos para alcanzarlo la luz de la vela se apagó y no pudo encontrarlo. A su derecha una luz surgió y Loki volteó esperando hallar al niño pero solamente la flama de la vela pululaba en el suelo. _

_-Acércate._

_Con cautela el príncipe dio unos pasos, temeroso al no poder ver nada. Conforme se acercaba, una puerta se abrió frente a él, cegándolo con luz. _

_-Entra – dijo el niño._

_Loki comenzaba a impacientarse. No soportaba que un chiquillo se estuviese burlando de él así. Sin embargo no detuvo el ritmo._

_-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy niño? Soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard. Demando que me digas de inmediato quien eres._

_Cuando el príncipe abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo frente al lago. A lo lejos no podía ver el palacio, únicamente el suelo del primer piso. Con los pies dentro del agua lo esperaba el niño que con su mano lo invitó a sentarse junto a él. El poco enojo que pudo haber sentido contra el pequeño se disipo al poder verlo claramente. Sus ojos claros eran grandes y expresivos. Llevaba una sonrisilla mientras el agua corría entre sus dedos de los pies._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Loki con evidente disgusto._

_-Sé que odias este lugar porque ella murió aquí. Pero siempre te había gustado, desde que tenías mi edad. Thor siempre se propasaba para impresionar a lady Sif, ¿recuerdas? Venias a esconderte de él aquí._

_Loki se puso de rodillas y tomó bruscamente al niño de los hombros obligándolo a verlo directamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?_

_-¿Por qué me dejaste morir?- susurró el niño._

_Loki no podía comprender. ¿Cómo era posible? _

_-¿Eres Loki? – dirigirse al niño sabiendo que era el mismo le daba una sensación extraña._

_-Acompáñame – dijo el pequeño Loki mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba descalzo hacia donde debería de estar el palacio._

_-Estas son las ruinas de tu alma. Por allá puedes ver nuestro hogar hecho pedazos y aquí me encontrarás a mí, el primero de tu larga lista de muertos._

_El príncipe no podía dejar de ver al niño. Le acarició el cabello, sólo para comprobar que no fuese un ánima que lo pretendiese engañar._

_-Pareces estar en un lugar tranquilo para estar muerto. No veo que tiene de malo estar aquí. _

_El niño se detuvo frente a él. Apenas le llegaba a la cintura a Loki el grande, y aun así se esforzaba por mirarlo a los ojos._

_-No es un mal lugar, pero no debería estar muerto. Mi lugar está allí, dentro del palacio destruido. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme. Estoy cansado, y estoy solo. – Para cuando el niño terminó de hablar estaba en lágrimas. Loki no pudo evitar tomarlo en sus brazos y estrujarlo. El niño trató de zafarse de él, pero al final sucumbió ante el abrazo. Loki recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en que el mismo deseó que alguien cuidara de él cuando tenía miedo o lloraba._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti? – preguntó el príncipe con sincero interés. Cuidadosamente colocó al niño en el suelo y éste inmediatamente cruzó las piernas._

_-Resucítate y reconstruye el palacio. Y dime, ¿por qué me dejaste morir?_

_Loki comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados. El sueño se apoderaba de él rápidamente aunque el niño lo estaba golpeando para mantenerlo despierto._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste morir? – Suplicó de nuevo el pequeño Loki._

Las últimas palabras resonaban mientras despertaba. Desesperado se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba ardiendo. Se levantó para respirar tranquilamente y deshizo la ilusión en su celda. Un caminar pesado se escuchó por el pasillo. Varios guardias comenzaron a amontonarse afuera. Sin decir nada, Loki se quitó el bozal y permitió que le pusieran los grilletes. Caminar con ellos era difícil, y le costaba trabajo respirar en paz con el que le habían puesto en el cuello.

Cuando arribó a la sala del trono, vio a un lado de Odín a Frigga quien de inmediato se acercó a su hijo.

-Loki – pronunció apenas audiblemente.

-Hola madre, ¿orgullosa de mi? – replicó el príncipe.

-Basta, no empeores las cosas.- imploró ella.

-Define empeorar- contestó sarcástico. De inmediato continúo caminando.

-No entiendo de que se trata todo el alboroto – se burló Loki en cuanto tuvo a Odín de frente.

-¿Qué acaso no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes? A dónde vas hay guerra, ruina y muerte. – Dijo solemnemente el padre de todos.

-Fui a Midgard para reinar a los mortales como el dios benevolente que soy… Igual que tú. – El veneno de sus palabras era evidente.

-No somos dioses. Nacemos, crecemos, vivimos y morimos. Al igual que lo hacen los humanos. – Le informó el rey.

-Con diferencia de cinco mil años- Loki se mofó.

-Y todo esto porque Loki deseaba un trono.

-¡Es mi derecho natural! – rugió Loki.

-¡Tu derecho natural era morir siendo niño, en una roca fría, a solas! Si no te hubiese traído, no tendrías oportunidad de odiarme ahora. – Loki apenas pudo disimular el dolor que sus palabras le habían causado. En cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiese importado en lo absoluto, pero en ese instante estaba dañado en todo sentido.

-Si voy a morir hoy, por piedad, sólo hazlo y ya, ¿te parece? No es que deteste nuestras charlas es que… las detesto. - Aquel era un grito desde lo más profundo de su alma que no pudo contener.

-Frigga es la única razón de que sigas con vida y no volverás a verla. Pasaras el resto de tus días en el calabozo. – El rey proclamó su sentencia final.

-¿Y qué hay de Thor? ¿Nombrarás rey a ese ignorante y me dejarás a mí en cadenas? – Debía asegurarse de que todos creyeran que se había vuelto de nuevo monstruo. Su vida dependía de ello.

-Thor debe resarcir el daño que has causado. El pondrá orden en los nueve mundos y si Loki, el será rey. –Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Odín le dirigiría ese día a Loki.

De nuevo cuenta, fue llevado a su celda. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que de alguna forma pudiera pagar su castigo fuera de los calabozos. Sin embargo pronto pensó que quizá así sería mejor. Thanos no se atrevería a profanar el palacio, y por lo tanto Loki podría mantenerse vivo. Al menos hasta que tuviera su venganza. Alejó de su mente aquellos pensamientos e intentó calmarse, pero el haberse encontrado consigo mismo aunque fuese en sueño había sido una experiencia muy fuerte. Estaba seguro que su aparición era producto inconsciente de su dolor por la pérdida de Valerie. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente que había muerto en el instante en que ella dejó de respirar y que los meses que le siguieron fueron una completa deshonra a su memoria y al amor que se tenían.

Loki que estaba sentado en el suelo se peinaba con los dedos el cabello. Había pasado épocas muy duras en su vida, pero nada lo preparó para lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que faltaba por venir.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en la imagen de su prometida muerta. La imaginó sentada frente a él, observándolo pacientemente. Estaba consciente de que en el instante en que abriera los ojos la perdería.

-¿Si muriera te volvería a ver en el reino de los muertos? – le preguntó mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas.

Mientras ella se disponía a responderle, el pequeño Loki apareció de pie junto a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Amor, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de que ya estás muerto?

* * *

><p><strong>No pretendía hacer esto, pero debido al gran esfuerzo (tiempo, psicológico, emocional) que la historia me exige a mi como escritora y a Loki como personaje, publicaré el siguiente capítulo en cuanto esté terminado y haya 3 nuevas reviews, positivas o negativas. Oh y muchas gracias a los que ya le han dado follow o fav a la historia y en especial a los que se han tomado el momento de escribirme retroalimentación.<strong>


	3. Violetas y muerte

CAPÍTULO III: VIOLETAS Y MUERTE

-Si ya estoy muerto estoy entonces en el Valhalla? ¿O en Fólkvangr? No estoy en Helheim, que si no ya habría convencido a Hela de hacerme regresar. ¿Cómo es que me dices que estoy muerto?

-Tu corazón palpita si es a lo que te refieres. Pero tu alma ya no tiene vida. – dijo sombríamente Valerie.

Loki había estado evitando verla a los ojos, porque temía que ella aún lo viese con amor. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo comprender que era auténticamente una bestia. Quizá Thanos lo había manipulado para que buscará el teseracto, quizá lo había impulsado a cometer todos aquellos crímenes en contra de los mortales que tanto le habían enseñado, pero fue su ira desmesurada, su dolor, sus ansias infantiles de venganza lo que lo habían llevado a actuar. Paradójicamente, eran aquellos sentimientos lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo lastimaba era saber que por su culpa, únicamente por su culpa, por haberse aliado con Thanos cuando no pudo encontrar solución por sí mismo, es que ella estaba muerta. Y ahora, también él.

-Dime donde está tu alma. Haré hasta lo imposible y desataré el Ragnarok si es necesario con tal de estar contigo otra vez, aunque sea un instante.

Ella no le respondió. El niño la tomó de la mano y pretendió caminar con ella, pero ella se negó y permaneció sentada.

-Aún no es mi momento de irme. Cuando deba, te alcanzaré. –le dijo al pequeño.

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a desvanecerse. La mujer se acercó a Loki, se colocó a un lado de él y lo acomodó en su regazo, permitiéndole descansar mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro del príncipe. Loki aún se negaba a abrir los ojos, temeroso de haber perdido la cordura o de estar ejecutando una ilusión sin darse cuenta. Su raciocinio le decía que ella de ninguna forma podía estar a su lado, pero en el fondo de él quería creer que el calor que ella le proporcionaba era real. Nunca se había sentido tan desarmado, tan frágil y desprovisto de valor.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has hecho falta –dijo amargamente. Solamente cuando sintió su mano acariciar su piel pudo llorar. Sus largos dedos se aferraron a la falda de Valerie mientras ella intentaba calmarlo.

-Estoy muerto Valerie, estoy muerto. No puedo romper mi maldición, estoy condenado a perder, a ser derrotado. Odín tenía razón: a donde voy hay muerte y ruinas. Mírate, ¡estoy hablando contigo y tú estás muerta! ¡Mírame! ¡Por dentro estoy putrefacto!

Valerie lo calló con un dedo y se aseguró de que pudiese escucharlo.

-¿Me amas?

La mirada del príncipe se suavizó casi al instante.

-Jamás lo dudes. – murmuró Loki.

-Entonces tú serás mi muerte. Moriré porque estas convencido que eres muerte, y yo sé que eres más que eso. He visto antes tus matices, y sólo hasta que tú los reconozcas, es que podrás salvarme. Por primera vez no puedes tragarte tus sentimientos. Debes enfrentarlos.

Las palabras de su amada eran peculiares. Hablaba casi como si pudiese comprender cada fibra de su corazón de primera mano.

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu Valerie? ¿Dónde está para ir por ti?

La joven lo observó con la mirada vacía.

-También eres producto de mi mente, ¿cierto?

Valerie asintió, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. Una voz gruesa lo llamaba desde afuera de la celda.

-Te mandaron esto bastardo.

La ilusión seguía en pie, y Loki la hizo retroceder justo a tiempo para que el guardia lanzara un costal dentro. El Loki ilusorio se acercó a abrirlo mientras el guardia se retiraba. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, el verdadero príncipe se acercó. Dentro del saco aguardaban al menos diecinueve libros de su biblioteca personal. Al fondo, una pequeña nota escrita rápidamente:

_Espero que al menos te sirvan de distracción._

_-Frigga._

Sonrió débilmente. Tomó uno de los libros y se lo llevó a la silla. Toscamente se limpió los restos de lágrimas del rostro y abrió en la primera página. Se disponía a dejar por un momento de lado su tormenta, cuando de nueva cuenta alguien lo interrumpió. En esta ocasión, Loki tomó lugar con su ilusión, y se asomó personalmente a ver quién era.

-Príncipe Loki, buenos días. Le he traído su desayuno.

"_¿Desayuno? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Pensó._

El príncipe se sentó en la cama atento a que es lo que haría Sygin. Ella sin embargo no se había movido en espera de lo que él fuese a responderle.

-¡Qué esperas tonta! ¿Qué salga yo mismo por la comida?

La diosa se asustó al escuchar al príncipe gritarle de semejante forma. Inmediatamente dejo la charola por dentro de la celda y se retiró corriendo, casi en lágrimas.

La rutina se repitió con cada comida. Ella llegaría, lo saludaría con amabilidad y él le diría algo que la dejaría temblando. Una sola ocasión, ella se presentó a destiempo con su comida.

-Príncipe Loki, la reina me ha mandado para darle un mensaje. –Loki disimuló su sorpresa y se levantó para verla de cerca.

-La reina quiere que le diga que hoy no podrá presentarse por la tarde como acordaron y que vendrá hasta la noche. No me ha dicho motivos.

El mensaje seguía siendo fuente de dudas.

-Pero tú lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Sygin tragó saliva delatándose ante Loki. Él acerco una silla y se acomodó.

-Entra por favor. Te prometo no hacerte daño a menos de que me provoques. Dime porque la reina ha cancelado nuestra cita.

De inmediato se abrió paso y entro a la celda. Llevaba un vestido blanco holgado y el cabello rubio recogido en una larga trenza. Le recordó inmediatamente al cabello de Sif antes de que Loki se lo cortara y quedara por siempre oscuro. Sygin sin perder el tiempo dejo la charola en una mesilla y se sentó en la cama frente al príncipe. Era evidente que estaba ansiosa.

-La reina debe atender compromisos. Thor ha regresado de su viaje y ha traído a una mortal. Dicen las sirvientas que esta enferma.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor Sygin? –Instintivamente sus manos se alzaron a buscar las de ella. Un súbito tono rojo le cubrió las mejillas a la diosa dejándola como una manzana. Loki mantuvo el silencio un momento, complacido con volver a sentir la calidez de una piel. Sintiéndose confiado y viendo que ella no había rechazado sus avances, le estrujo con un poco más de fuerza la mano buscando abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Aquello no era complicado, puesto que las manos de Sygin eran pequeñas y un poco regordetas.

-Necesito que investigues quién es esa mortal que trajo mi hermano.

En los ojos de la doncella se difumino el fulgor dulce. Loki sin embargo, sentía que ya podía leerla con verle el rostro. No estaba del todo seguro, pero se aventuró con su primera conclusión: celos. Se apresuró a proseguir antes de que ella se negase a cumplir su petición.

-Quizá mis palabras no fueron las adecuadas. Me refiero a que, me gustaría saberlo. No tienes idea de lo que es la soledad aquí, en esta celda. Debo confesar, que cualquier novedad por más insignificante que sea, me parece ahora relevante. Es la única forma que tengo de sentirme aun parte del reino.

La expresión de Sygin cambio súbitamente. Sus brazos se abalanzaron hacia él y lo abrazaron con firmeza. El príncipe no esperaba una muestra de cariño de ella, pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar la aparto de él. Consciente de su rudeza, y sin pensar a fondo nada, permaneció inmóvil. Ella estaba aún sentada a su lado, y la tenía sujeta con ambas manos de los hombros desnudos de ella. La doncella contenía la respiración, temerosa de haberlo disgustado. Sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho, Loki la acerco rápidamente para ser ahora él quien la abrazara.

La fragancia de violetas que emanaba de su cuello lo mantenía cautivo a la cercanía. El calor, la sensación de tener un cuerpo palpitante al alcance del suyo y la eventual sincronía del latir de sus corazones comenzaban a extasiarlo sutilmente ¿Dónde había sentido eso antes?

En cuanto ambos se separaron, la joven se levantó y salió de la celda sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué le has hecho para que se vaya así?- cuestionó un guardia que no había visto más allá de la ilusión de Loki comiendo mientras Sygin observaba. El príncipe ya no se molestó en responder y fue por su comida. Pasó rápidamente su nariz por ella y la dejó de lado.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la celda para estirar el cuerpo. Llevaba en mano un salero de metal para ir jugando con el mientras pensaba. Había tomado la costumbre hace años de hablar solo, pero la había superado durante los años que vivió con Valerie. Ahora que de nuevo no tenía a nadie, la vieja manía estaba regresando inadvertidamente.

-_Silencio, necesito pensar._

_-No busques justificaciones por haberla abrazado._

_-¡No las busco! Aquello no significa nada. Fue aquello un gesto de lástima hacia mí. Nada más._

_-¿Entonces porque tu cuerpo dice lo contrario?_

El príncipe bajo la mirada viendo el pantalón cubrir el bulto en la entrepierna.

-_Es natural. _

_-Valerie no pensaría lo mismo._

Furioso lanzó el salero contra la pared de cristal. El asco y odio que comenzaba a gestarse contra sí mismo se volvía un poco más insoportable con cada segundo. No podía comprender como después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, su cuerpo fuese a traicionarlo y con alguien tan insignificante como Sygin. La remembranza de sus últimos momentos juntos antes de morir lo inundo:

_-Hay tantas cosas de Asgard que quisiera mostrarte. – susurró Loki, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca podría hacerlo. Valerie también lo sabía y ya no se molestó en continuar la plática._

_Volteó a ver a Loki una última ocasión. Sabía que no le quedaba más que unos instantes. La vista se le nublaba y apeas y podía sentir el roce de la piel. Puso con gran esfuerzo la mano sobre el rostro de Loki y lo observó, delineando con su moribundo dedo sus labios e intentando limpiar sus lágrimas. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a perderse y volverse ecos en su mente mientras sentía la conexión que tenía con su príncipe morir._

_Quiso preguntarle sobre sus desapariciones, pero presentía que solamente le quedaba cordura para una frase más. Estaba de nuevo volviendo la tos y el fuego que la quemaba por dentro se reiniciaba donde antes había llevado a su hijo. Pronto alcanzaría su pecho y ya no le quedaría aire para respirar. Le murmuró a los labios su última frase, lo último que alcanzó a pensar, pero más que nada, a sentir antes de morir._

_-Te amo Loki._

Sus lágrimas pasaron del horror a la rabia pura. Apenas estaba por dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y exigirle al guardia que hiciese traer a Sygin cuando escuchó ruido afuera de la celda. Su ilusión que se había mantenido en posición, se levantó a recibir al guardia que lo buscaba.

-La reina ha muerto ha muerto esta mañana.

* * *

><p>Misma mécanica amados lectores, 3 reviews por favor. Muchísimas gracias a los que amablemente se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme unas amables palabras.<p>

No había subido el capítulo antes porque queria que quedase perfecto antes de publicarlo aquí, disculpen la demora. :(

Hasta la próxima /._./


	4. Silencio en un recoveco de su mente

-Sácame de aquí, ¡Ahora!

El guardia lo observó fijamente y apenas reaccionó cuando Loki estrelló el puño contra el cristal. Comenzó a dirigirse a su puesto habitual ignorando los gritos del prisionero.

-¡Exijo saber que sucedió! – Con cada segundo sus fuerzas se agotaban. Le costó cada vez más mantener la compostura. Podía sentir de nuevo el ardor en sus ojos y el dolor que le hacia querer arrancarse la carne del pecho.

-¡Trae a Sygin! ¡Rápido! – Vociferó más frases que nadie vivo hubiese podido descifrar. A la par se esforzaba por romper su celda con encantamientos que sólo había leído pero que jamás se había atrevido a intentar. Sus inútiles esfuerzos lo enfurecían más. Le costaba mantener el pensamiento y estaba convencido de que en cualquier instante su cuerpo dejaría de responder. Entonces halló un silencio en un recoveco de su mente, un silencio que no podía alcanzar lucido y se preguntó si acaso había muerto de dolor de nuevo. Se sintió fragmentado, como partido entre distintos planos; En uno alcanzaba a verlas, a Valerie y Frigga caminando por los jardines, y aunque corría a su encuentro no podía alcanzarlas. El camino se volvía el doble de largo con cada paso y apenas vislumbraba sus rostros.

En otro plano, vio un par de pies descalzos del otro lado del cristal, que se movían frenéticamente. Un rostro se asomó y vio que la dueña de los pies prácticamente se había tirado al suelo buscando hallarlo con la mirada. El rostro de Sygin lloraba desconsoladamente, pero a Loki no le importó. Dejó que su espíritu se sumiese en aquel lugar místico alojado en su mente aunque siguiesen las damas inalcanzables para él e imaginó sus sonrisas. Detuvo en ilusión sus pasos para no alejarlas más y complacido vio como el pequeño príncipe era recibido en brazos por una Frigga amorosa.

Sin pensarlo avanzó de nuevo, esta vez caminando y estuvo más cerca. Aunque ansioso continuó caminando lentamente temiendo de qué la distancia se volviese a interponer entre ellos. Se detuvo cuando sintió el suelo bajo el crujir y un pilastrón de su palacio mental caerse. Las dos mujeres y el niño voltearon a ver que había ocasionado el estruendo y luego de nuevo al príncipe que las observaba. Frigga abrazo con más fuerza al principito y dirigió sus pasos al lado contrario de Loki el grande. Valerie volteó a verlo con cierto aire de melancolía y con la mano hizo un breve gesto de despedida, para correr al lado de la reina. Loki intentó caminar, pero unas manos lo tomaban bruscamente de los pies impidiéndolo correr. Fue inevitable perder contacto con aquella dimensión.

-¡Príncipe, despierte! ¡Por favor! – Sygin y su voz más aguda de lo normal aturdía a Loki, quien apenas podía reaccionar. La sangre le hervía de pensar en que ella lo había despertado, que quizá la muerte le acercaría a su madre y amor, y que ahora parecía haberlas perdido. Parcialmente confuso, dejo que la diosa intentara levantarlo del suelo sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo murió? – murmuro sin certeza de obtener respuesta.

-Los elfos liderados por Malekith atacaron el palacio. La reina dio su vida para proteger a la mortal y el éter dentro de ella. Peleó hasta el final, pero no pudo resistir. La emboscaron en sus aposentos cuando se refugiaba. Nadie alcanzó a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Cómo supieron dónde encontrar su habitación? ¿Quién permitió que los elfos traspasaran el salón del trono?

Alguien les dio las instrucciones de seguir las escaleras de la izquierda, las que dan directo a los pasillos. Para cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los prisioneros fugitivos fue demasiado tarde, ya los tenían prácticamente sometidos.

Tuvo recuerdos de haberle dado instrucciones a un fugitivo, pero a la vez estaba convencido de que no había sido él. Apenas podía recordar el motín. Entonces comprendió la magnitud del caos; había sido el mismo en ilusión el permitió la muerte de Frigga, había sido inconscientemente el culpable de la destrucción del palacio en afán de buscar venganza.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, tanto que gritar, deshacer, romper, matar, tanto que llevaba suprimiendo bajo la falsedad de ilusiones que a veces ni controlaba. Y ahora estaba ella, ella frente a él tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que minutos atrás habían dejado de brotar, tratando de consolarlo aún cuando el permanecía en un letargo que apenas le permitía reaccionar. Tuvo entonces necesidad de sentirse solo, de pensar, de llorar en paz, en silencio, de no rendir cuentas y de volver a reconstruirse.

-Vete Sygin. Necesito estar solo.

La joven guardo silencio. Trataba de empatizar con el dolor.

-La última voluntad de la reina ha sido que cuide de usted, lo quisiera o no. Así que al menos esta noche velaré su sueño.

El príncipe se puso de pie lentamente, como tomando fuerza del aire. Brevemente buscó un guardia fuera de la cela, pero únicamente vislumbro una silueta parpadeante por la luz de las velas. Cualquiera hubiese maginado que después de una fuga la seguridad se hubiese duplicado, pero parecía más sólo que nunca.

-Puedes quedarte – prosiguió- pero no dentro de mi celda.

Sin darle oportunidad la hizo desvanecer y llamó al guardia. De inmediato el soldado reaccionó al ver a la diosa inconsciente y abrió la celda manteniendo el arma en alto para evitar que el príncipe se fugara. Tomó a la doncella con un brazo y la sacó de la celda. Una vez fuera el príncipe la liberó del encantamiento, y la joven Sygin exigió al guardia que le dejase entrar de nuevo, pero Loki lo amenazó. El joven guardia temeroso de que pudiese lastimar a la diosa regresó a su puesto habitual dejándola en el suelo.

-Príncipe, nuestros destinos están unidos y bendecidos por la reina que ahora descansa. Déjame cumplir su última voluntad – suplicó, ante un Loki que no le importaron sus ruegos. Este se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sollozó en silencio hasta quedar dormido, asegurándose a sí mismo que ya había tenido suficiente. Ahora la venganza le traía una nueva perspectiva a su existencia.

* * *

><p>Vienen nuevos momento de fuerza para nuestro príncipe cautivo. Lo bueno apenas inicia. Mantendré la misma mecánica de reviews debido a que he recibido buena respuesta, y gracias Anon por la idea de subir la historia a Wattpad. Pronto la encontrarán disponible. Búsquenme como Veckert. Saludos y gracias a todos :D<p> 


End file.
